User blog:HarmonTower805/Message to Everyone on this Wiki
Look, I may not be an Admin or any Authority Figure of this wiki, But I believe some things need to changes need to be done to make this Wiki look good. Some rules need to be put in place. I need to speak up because this wiki is desperate need of a fix. 1. We need to understand that just because it's Horrible Songs and Music Wiki, DOES NOT MEAN we should make a page about any random bad song we hear online. The song has to be either a Viral song, A released or unreleased song by a famous Rapper or Singer, or a song on an album of either a Video Game or a Feature Film. 2. Joke songs and Songs made by YouTubers should not be included on this Wiki unless it is a viral hit such as Friday, Dreamscape, or Sweatshirt. Otherwise, we just get random songs, parodies, and covers by small youtubers or youtubers that are known to make parodies or joke songs. This is plaguing this wiki in all the bad ways. (Bad Examples: Wanna See My Pencil?, The Bunny Do!, Christmas Is Creepy, and Mine Diamonds) 3. Theme song pages should not be created, as it is not really considered a song, and more of just an Intro Jingle. 4. Just because a song was in a movie or series, unless it's a main single such as “The Best Of Both Worlds” or Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (Remix) it should not be included. Bad Examples include; It's the Nutshack, It's Party Time, or It's What You Do 5. Please do not use memes or cringe community words to describe why a song is bad (Example I Found: "The voices sounded like 100000000000 Caillous screaming, laughing, and saying la la la la la la la la la la la over and over again") Please describe a song in a more mature detailed manner (Better Example: The amount of Auto-tune on her voice is just hilariously bad") This is not a meme fest or a joke website, this is supposed to be a website that is supposed to be take seriously, like The Best Song and Music Wiki, or the Awful Movies Wiki (Before the original was Deleted) 6. Do not put a song down because YOU hate it, It needs to be a song that's hated by either critics, audience, or both. 7. Commercial Jingles should not be included on this wiki. 8. Please don't half make a page with minimal reasons why it sucks. If the page looks like it needs a few touch ups to make it look better and presentable, that's one thing. But if you want to make a page, please make sure it does not look like it was written by someone with a kindergarten mentality. 9. Just because someone like's or does not like a song, This does not give you the right to mock or bully them for their opinion. 10. Don't make hate pages or random pages that do not contribute to this wiki. 11. Just because it's a bad song or singer that's hated by a low amount of people, does not mean add it here. 12. Do not make or add random categories for songs unless it's true. 13. Do not insult the singers who make the songs, we may be a Horrible Music and Song wiki, but we're not here to make them look bad or demean them. 14. And finally, make sure that you know what you mean when you add a reason of why it sucks, redeems, and/or any given trivia about it. We don't want questionable reasons here. That's all I have to say, hopefully this brings awareness on how much we need to do to make this wiki better. Category:Blog posts